Fairy Tail en 100 mots
by Hisilde
Summary: Recueil de drabbles autour des mages de Fairy Tail, leurs aventures, leurs folies et leur incroyable solidarité.
1. Supplice

**Personnages :** Natsu, Gray, Erza et la guilde en spectatrice  
**Rating :** G  
**Disclaimer :** Hiro Mashimo  
**Note :** 200 mots.

Personne ne réagit quand Gray empoigne Natsu par son écharpe pour lui faire manger son poing aux jointures renforcées par une couche de givre. Personne ne réagit non plus lorsque c'est Natsu qui fait déguster à Gray un genou boosté par ses flammes.

Par contre, quand Erza s'approche d'eux pour les arrêter, exaspérée par le capharnaüm qu'ils génèrent, l'assemblée s'intéresse un peu plus à la scène. Il arrive parfois que Gray et Natsu se sentent trop fier pour trembler devant la mage aux mille armures et ils scandent en cœur un téméraire « si t'es pas contente, va voir ailleurs !». Là, la guilde se fige jusqu'à la moindre planche de bois, réprimant un frisson d'effroi.

Très calme, Erza s'empare alors du poulet de flammes dont s'empiffrait Natsu un peu auparavant pour l'enfourner de force dans le gosier de Gray et fait de même avec le repas gelé de ce dernier que Salamander avale de travers, sous la contrainte. Les hurlements brûlés et glacés qui résonnent ensuite dans l'enceinte de Fairy Tail remettent en marche l'ambiance musicale des environs, sous le rire sardonique de la magnifique mage aux mille pénitences.


	2. Amour vache, NatsuErza

Personnage : Natsu/Erza et le reste de la bande  
Rating : G  
Disclaimer : pas à moi, dommage.  
Notes : 100 mots.

Il pleure la perte de sa dignité quand il apprend qu'Erza lui a fait un câlin pendant qu'il dormait sur son lit, tout recouvert de bandages.

Il oublie un peu le sentiment désagréable quand elle lui murmure "merci".

Et puis, finalement, tout ça disparait quand elle le frappe parce qu'il a pris des risques démesurés, qu'il a fait le con, encore.

En groupe, sur le pas de la porte, le reste de la petite troupe d'amis soupire "ha, l'amour vache..."

Erza entend et tout le monde se retrouve poursuivit par une nuée d'épées.


	3. Cauchemar éveillé

Personnage : la guilde complète  
Rating : G  
Disclaimer : pas à moi, dommage.  
Notes : ce drabble est trop con, 100 mots.

Quel cauchemar ridicule ! D'autant plus qu'elle le vivait éveillée.

Lucy observait, consternée, Natsu brandir bêtement le caleçon de Gray parmi la cohue que les deux mages avaient générée. Natsu fut soudainement bousculé. Il s'enflamma pour cuire à point l'impotent qui venait de briser son moment de gloire, oubliant qu'il tenait toujours fermement le caleçon.

- Nooon ! s'écrie Happy en voyant le vêtement partir en fumée. Je voulais l'attacher à un bâton pour en faire un drapeau !

Lucy hésita alors entre s'énerver très fort ou courir se planquer chez elle : leur bêtise était contagieuse.


	4. Bourrins

Personnage : Natsu & co  
Rating : G  
Disclaimer : pas à moi, dommage.  
Notes : 100 mots.

Que leurs adversaires s'y prennent, cela aurait été bien plus pratique. Mais non, ils ne sont même pas foutus de vous construire des leurres convaincants. Lucy cache son visage dans ses mains. La mission demandait de la discrétion et surtout, SURTOUT, un profil bas. Elle espérait que Natsu et Gray se tiennent tranquilles et respectent ses instructions, mais même Elza avait commencé à foncer dans le tas.  
Si la seule barrière retenant le manque de patience de ses coéquipier cédait elle aussi ce n'était même plus la peine d'espérer que le bâtiment historique s'en tire intact...


	5. Pizza, LucyErza

Personnage : Lucy/Erza  
Rating : G  
Disclaimer : pas à moi, dommage.  
Notes : ce n'est certainement pas un drabble mais n'est pas assez long pour être qualifié de plus...

Erza observe Lucy s'appliquer à malaxer sa pâte à pizza, sa langue dépassant légèrement de ses lèvres et de la farine jusqu'aux coudes, même sur son nez. A y réfléchir, la mage aux armures ne sait pas faire grand chose en cuisine : cuire du riz, griller un steak et préparer une salade, le strict nécessaire selon elle. Les sourcils froncés, sa petite Lucy ne fait pas du tout attention à ce qu'il y a autour d'elle. Erza trouve ça mignon. Elle s'approche derrière la jeune femme et se penche par-dessus son épaule.

- Tu me montres comment faire ?

Lucy se redresse. Elle passe son bras sur son front en soupirant - sans penser qu'elle se met un peu plus de farine sur le visage - avant de se retourner vers l'autre mage pour lui afficher un grand sourire.

- Bien sûr !

Erza se retrouve très vite les mains dans la pâte et la farine. Elle l'étale ensuite sous les directives de son amie et trouve qu'elle a réussi à lui donner une belle forme ronde.  
Mais ce n'est pas fini ! Lucy se dirige vers l'alcôve qui lui sert de fourneau. Elle en retire une casserole de sauce tomate. Erza l'aide à transporter tout un tas d'aliments qui serviront à la décoration et à ajouter quelques saveurs à leur plat.

Un peu plus tard, les poings ancrés à sa taille, la mage aux armures observe sa pizza, fière d'elle.

- Ton armure va devoir passer sous un coup d'éponge, remarque Lucy, il y a de la farine jusque dans les interstices.

Erza penche sa tête vers sa chère protection.

- Ho zut !  
- La prochaine fois, pense à te procurer un tablier.  
- Je vais aller chez mon armurier, il m'en fera un.  
- Tu restes quand même ici le temps que les pizza soient cuites ? On les mangera ensemble.  
- Évidemment.


	6. Démon

Personnage : Natsu & co  
Disclaimer : pas à moi, dommage.  
Notes : 100 mots.

Elle rit, satisfaite.

Gray, Happy et Lucy étaient admiratifs. Ils avaient aussi un peu pitié pour Natsu. Les armures d'Erza étaient sacrées, il n'aurait jamais du les endommager, même sans faire exprès.

Erza le maintenait dans une bassine d'eau glacée, ignorant les hurlements de douleur. Quand Natsu tenta de bouillir l'eau pour la faire s'évaporer, la jeune femme l'assomma.

Happy s'avança pour sortir de l'eau la tête de son ami, pour ne pas qu'il se noie. Mais Gray l'arrêta, un pincement effrayé dans la gorge.

Il ne valait mieux pas.


	7. De l'utilité des pouvoirs, LucyErza

Personnage : Erza/Lucy  
Rating : G  
Disclaimer : pas à moi, dommage.  
Notes : 100 mots.

- Gray est idéal pour conserver les vivres lors des longues missions.  
- Natsu est très utile pour cuire la nourriture.  
- Et il est très pratique aussi pour sécher nos vêtements quand il ne s'en approche pas trop près.  
- Ils ont des pouvoirs on ne peut plus pratiques.  
- C'est sûr.  
- Toi, on pourrait croire que tu es aussi glacée que Gray avec ton regard distant. Et l'armure n'arrange rien. Heureusement que tout le monde en soit persuadé.

- Je ne voudrais pas que les gens découvrent qu'une fois l'armure enlevée, tu peux être aussi brûlante que Natsu.


End file.
